halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
S.S. Frightanic: Fear in First Class
S.S. Frightanic: Fear in First Class was one of the five haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights VIII. It was located in the Earthquake Queue along with S.S. Frightanic: Carnage Crew. History and Location In 1997, a record-breaking movie called Titanic was released in theaters. The movie proved to be a smash-hit and blew up in the box office. In 1998, Universal decided to do a horror parody version of the movie as a haunted house. This haunted house would be a dual house (a house with two entrances to two different houses), but unlike previous years, each house got its own place on the map. Universal would decide to put both of these houses inside the large extended queue for The Earthquake attraction, making it the first time two houses were put in this venue. In 2003, the house would get a semi-sequel called Ship of Screams. Description Explore the darkened staterooms and ballrooms haunted by the ghosts of former passengers. Story The story of this house was said to be that the luxury liner, The S.S. Frightanic, docked in San Francisco after going to Hawaii. On this trip, the ship reportedly got sucked into a black hole and into another dimension. After arriving at San Francisco, the crew went insane and ghosts haunted the various areas of the dilapidated ship. Walkthrough This house would take guests through the fancier areas of the ship. The house made it feel like the ship was moving on the ocean and tried to make guests feel seasick. It also had a few changes in elevation. The first room of the house consisted of a reception area with a female scareactor in a summer dress standing in front of a desk. There were fine furniture such as a stool and a mirror scattered in the background. After this was a baggage area with another scareactor jumping out from behind a trunk. The guests passed a room simulating the outside of the ship, with a metal railing and chain, water flowing into a pool, and a spotlight with a ghostlike scareactor behind it. The name "FRIGHTANIC" was written on the ship. Further into the house was a room with a scareactor jumping out from behind a large piece of wood. From there the guests entered a wooden corridor with scattered furniture and large pieces of cloth hanging down from the ceiling. This corridor led into one of the cabins. The guests then entered a ballroom with mannequins portraying guests waltzing around and orchestral music in the background. Among these mannequins were a female scareactor in a ripped ball dress portraying one of the dead passengers. The guests proceeded into another corridor lined with cabin windows with the outside filled with water. From there the guests entered an entertainment area with paintings on the walls and a human head spinning around on a plate. In this room was a billiards table with a scareactor portraying an undead croupier. The guests continued into another corridor with barred windows, one of which had another undead scareactor behind it. They exited through a dilapidated room with old furniture covered in spider webs. Concept art also shows a treasure vault containing safes and a large security guard scareactor wielding a weapon of some form. Pictures S.S. Frightanic Scareactors.jpg|A picture of some of the scareactors from one of the S.S. Frightanic houses. Image from pikabelle.com. SSFFIFC Concept Art.jpg Trivia * In 2012 it was revealed that The S.S Frightanic Crew are a part of the Kerezan Legion. External Links House walkthrough Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando